The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 5
'Transcript' *Joe: You Know What We Need Now, Our Golden Handy-Dandy... *Uniqua: Notebook! *Joe: Notebook!, Right! *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Joe: To Draw Puppy, First We Draw A "P", A Curved Line for The "U", Another "P", and Another "P", and Then Two Little Lines With The Line at The Bottom for The "Y", PUPPY. *Blue: So, Who Do You Think My Brother Could Be, With The Clue, PUPPY? *Pablo: Maybe Blue's Baby Brother is A Puppy! *Blue: Oh!, Yeah!, Maybe, But We Still Need More Clues. *Joe: Just Two More Clues, Then We Can Sit, In The Golden Thinking Chair, To Figure It Out. *(Train Sounds) *Blue: Oh! *Sprinkles: It's The Train! *Tyrone: Let's Go! *(Train Sounds) *Joe: Choo-Choo! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, Sprinkles, and Joe: Choo-Choo! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Laughing) *Joe: Blue Has A Baby Brother! *Blue: I Have A Baby Brother! *Tasha: Blue Has A Baby Brother! *Blue: I Wonder Who He Is! *Sprinkles: This is Exciting! *Joe: Our Next Stop, Color Town. *Sprinkles: Ooh!, Color Town! *Austin: I Wonder If This is Where Our Next Gold Clue Is! *Linny: Let's Go! *Joe: Wow!, It's So Colorful! *(Colors Puppy Laughs) *Blue: Huh?, Do You See A Puppy? *Tuck: Where? *Ming-Ming: Where Do You See A Puppy? *Blue: (Gasps), Oh Yeah!, There's A Puppy!, Right There! *Pablo: Thanks! *Colors Puppy: Oh!, Hello There, I'm Colors Puppy! *Blue: Hi, My Name is Blue!, This is Sprinkles, Joe, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets. *Colors Puppy: Oh! *Joe: We're Trying to Find Blue's Baby Brother. *Colors Puppy: Oh! *Tyrone: Are You Blue's Brother? *Colors Puppy: Oh, Well, I Could Be, But Uh, To Find Out, You'll Need The Gold Clues, and I Know Just Where to Find One, This Way! *Sprinkles: Oh!, He Knows Where Our Clue Is! *Joe: Follow That Puppy! *Colors Puppy: (Laughs), Here We Are! *Sprinkles: What is It, Blue? *Blue: It's A Rainbow! *Uniqua: Ooh! *(Gold Clue Squeaking) *Joe: Oh!, and Look!, It Goes to Our Next Clue!, Oh, But, This Rainbow Isn't Finished Yet. *Colors Puppy: Oh, Uh, Uh-Oh!, Some of The Colors are Gone, That Happens Sometimes. *Blue: We'll Just Have to Fix It. *Sprinkles: I'll Try to Fix It! *Joe: Yeah! *Tasha: Go for It, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Um, But I Don't Know My Colors Yet. *Blue: That's Okay, Sprinkles, We'll Help You. *Austin: Will You Help Sprinkles Fix The Rainbow? *Linny: Yay! *Tuck: Great! *Colors Puppy: The Colors We Need for Our Rainbow are Up in These Clouds. *Joe: Oh Yeah! *Ming-Ming: In These Clouds! *Colors Puppy: Yeah!, But First, We Need to Find The Color Red. *Sprinkles: Hmm. *Pablo: Let's Show Sprinkles The Color Red! *Blue: Can You Point to The Red Cloud? *Sprinkles: Oh!, That's Red?, Red, Like an Apple! *Joe: I Have an Idea!, Uh... *(Red Goes Into Rainbow) *Blue: Hey!, Look at That! *Tyrone: We're Fixing The Rainbow! *Joe: What's The Next Color? *Colors Puppy: Oh!, Now The Rainbow Needs Green! *Sprinkles: Uh, Can You Point to The Green Cloud for Me?, This One?, Green!, Like Grass! *(Green Goes Into Rainbow) *Uniqua: Wow! *Colors Puppy: All We Need Now is Purple! *Sprinkles: Oh!, Do You See A Purple Cloud?, Oh, Uh, What Do We Do?, There is No Purple Cloud. *Blue: Maybe We Can Mix The Colors Together to Make Purple! *Tasha: That's A Great Idea! *Joe: But What Two Colors Do We Mix Together to Make Purple? *Austin: Red and Blue! *Joe: Yeah!, Red and Blue Make Purple! *Linny: Let's Help Joe Mix Red and Blue Together! *Joe: Just, Swing Your Arms Around Like This! *Sprinkles: It's Working! *Tuck: Keep Mixing! *(Purple Cloud Appears) *Joe: We Did It!, We Made Purple! *Sprinkles: Purple!, Oh!, Like Purple Grapes! *(Purple Goes Into Rainbow) *Colors Puppy: Well, I Am Tinkled Pink, The Rainbow is Fixed! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, Sprinkles, Joe, and Colors Puppy: (Cheering) *Ming-Ming: Great Job, Sprinkles! *Blue: You Fixed The Rainbow! *Sprinkles: Yeah!, I Helped Fix The Rainbow!, I Helped Fix The Rainbow!, I Helped Fix The Rainbow!, and I Learned My Colors! *(Spots Appearing) *Sprinkles: What Happened?, Did I Get More Spots?, I Did?, I Did!, I Did!, I Got Orange Spots! *Joe: Wow!, Sprinkles!, Look at You! *Blue: Wow! *Pablo: I Think You Got Those Spots from Learning Your Colors! *Sprinkles: I Did!, I Got Spots!, and They're All Over Me!, I Got Spots!, Come On and See!, With Help from You, I Learned Something New, I Got Spots! *Tyrone: Way to Go, Sprinkles! *Sprinkles: Thanks!, and Thank You for Helping Me Learn My Colors! *Colors Puppy: Blue!, Joe!, Sprinkles!, Backyardigans!, Wonder Pets!, Come This Way!, Ready for The Best Part of This Rainbow? *Sprinkles: Yeah! *Colors Puppy: You Can Ride It!, All The Way Over to Numbers Kingdom!, (Laughs) *Joe: Wow! *Uniqua: We Can Ride The Rainbow to Our Next Gold Clue! *Joe: Wahoo! *Blue: (Laughs) *Tasha: Wow! *Blue: Um, Sprinkles, What's Wrong?, Aren't You Gonna Ride The Rainbow? *Sprinkles: I'm Scared to Go By Myself. *Blue: Oh, Well, It's Okay to Be Scared. *Austin: Hey!, Do You Wanna Ride With Us? *Sprinkles: That Would Be Nice! *Blue: Yeah!, Come On! *Linny: We'll Count On The Count to 3! *Tuck: Count With Us! *Blue: Ready? *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Sprinkles: One, Two, Three! *(The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Sprinkles Sliding The Rainbow) *Sprinkles: Can We Do That Again? *Blue: (Gasps) Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas